


Hurt by Grace

by venusmonroe



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, College, Dominatrix, F/M, Femdom, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Character(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusmonroe/pseuds/venusmonroe
Summary: A college jock is toyed with by a tiny dominatrix.
Relationships: Grace Chibana/Ethan Crane
Kudos: 16





	Hurt by Grace

**Author's Note:**

> I go crazy for comments. Feel free to leave one!

He met this woman in his Statistics class. Grace was a Senior who avoided taking math until her last year of Nursing and they'd been seeing each other for a couple months. It was nothing serious, but it was still hard to see other girls after being with someone so exceptional in bed. She was blonde and half-Japanese, with pretty brown eyes and a slim frame. She was currently circling around Ethan like a shark, her high heels click-clacking against the linoleum floor of her Boss's summer home. There was camera equipment set up in the corner, but there would be no shooting today. Grace had offered, but Ethan enthusiastically declined the opportunity.

"Do you know why I picked you, Ethan?"

"No, ma'am."

She looked him up and down- he was sitting in the room's center with rope around his wrists and ankles. She abruptly ceased her pacing and approached him, putting her hands on both his shoulders.

"Out of all the dumb freshman boys I could've picked, you were my first choice. And you're telling me you really, truly don't have the slightest inkling why?" Had it not been for the slight smirk on her lips, Ethan would've been on Red Alert, trying to determine what it was that she wanted. But there was no fierceness in her today- instead, there was a mischievous form of patience he was still unsure what to think of.

"No, mistress." 

Grace's grip on his shoulders tightened. For a little thing, she sure had a lot of strength- probably from all the self-defense classes she took before college. So, despite their comical difference in height and weight, Ethan knew for a fact she could kick his ass....

"Do you know why I like you?" he countered.

She pursed her lips in thought. She'd told him before any Dom would punish him for being so inquisitive during their little games, and that he was "lucky to have someone as laid back" as her. (Whatever that means, he thought at the time.)

"It's rather obvious."

"Is it?" 

She let go of his shoulders to sit down in his naked lap. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before whispering, "Tell me."

His hands clenched, annoyed that he couldn't hold her with his hands tied down. "It's not your looks," he said, thoughtfully. "Not to say that you aren't gorgeous- you're objectively a 10/10, appearance-wise." He paused, looking away from her to gather his thoughts. "I know saying 'you're not like other girls' is cliche, but it's a pretty fitting way to summarize how I feel. We're both intimidating, and while you.... Purposefully rock at it, mine's not intentional. If I take a walk at night, girls walk in the opposite direction. And I can't blame them for that- it's just.... You make me feel, like.... Small."

"Small," she echoed. She then took advantage of his turned head to press a kiss to his jawline. The kisses kept coming, headed south until she was at her chosen destination. She started to suck and he felt himself losing focus- but tried to finish his reasoning, regardless. 

"Small as in delicate," he said, with a hitch in his breath. "Maybe it's a gendered thing. You, you said so yourself that men- they want to... They're always given these e-expectations.... But I don't want to be the hero- or the gentleman- or somebody's scary boyfriend. I'm tired." A feeling of dread suddenly bloomed somewhere deep inside him. "I'm tired of getting roughed up on the field and told to just shake it off. I'm tired of locker room talk that, that makes me feel disgusting- tired of, of people saying shit is gay just because its sweet and- ah!"

Grace had sunk her fucking teeth into him and didn't let go even when he tried to pull away. "What are you, a vampire? Fuck!" 

She let go and the sound of a slap registered before the sting did. 

"That's enough talking." 

"Yes, ma'am," he mumbled, a pink handprint in his mind's eye.

"Good boy. Now-" She pulled herself from his lap to stand above him with a hand stuck out- a universal gesture for STOP. "Stay."

He nodded, and watched her ass as she walked away. She returned with something behind her back, and only when she sat back down on him did she reveal it. "You can speak only when I ask you a question. Can I gag you?"

"Yes, mistress." 

Ethan opened his mouth when she held the item to his lips, feeling Grace's long hair fall in his face as she reached to fasten the snap behind his head. She kissed him chastely on the forehead before getting up again with a tiny chuckle. "You're already hard," she noted. 

He could feel his cock pulsing, and looked down at it for the first time to see it standing at attention. "Should I edge you today?" she wondered aloud. " Or make you cry from cumming too much?" She tapped a finger to her chin. "Well, one thing's for sure- I can't play with your hole in this position, so anal's out."

A blush rose to Ethan's cheeks, and she laughed. "Awww! Disappointed much? Don't worry, there's plenty more of that in your future. Just not today." She headed back over to the table she retrieved the ball gag from and came back with two clothespins. 

His heart sped up- he'd seen enough porn to know where this was going.

"This is your chance to back out," she warned. "Use your head- yes or no?"

Without thinking, he nodded in the affirmative. For her, in this moment, he would try anything.

"Very good," she purred. "I know what it'll be, today- I just decided. I'm going to play with your nipples and cock until both are sore, then let you fuck my mouth. I'll let you cum, again, too, but there'll be no refractory period. You won't be able to safeword, but I'll be checking your hands periodically in case you're making a peace sign. Now, take a moment to mull it over and then answer- because it'll be intense and I need your consent."

Ethan caught himself from nodding too soon and counted to ten in his head. Then, a nod.

Then, all of a sudden, the clothespin was in place.

He shrieked behind the gag, face reddening when Grace threw her head back and laughed. "You're just too funny!" she said. She watched him for about a minute, allowing him to adjust to this new pain. "I love hurting you," she crooned, and stuck the other pin onto her dress. "I'll put the right one on, later- try not to anticipate how bad it's going to hurt." She knelt down and put both hands on his cock, slowly and gently pumping it up and down. She glared up at him, her eyes cold. "If you cum on me, I'll put you in chastity for a week. Understand?"

He shuddered and nodded, face crinkling in discomfort. Grace proceeded to tease him for twenty long minutes- it could've been longer, but he hadn't masturbated in the last three days- per her request.

"You know," she said, voice low and dangerous. "I never said why I like you." She stood up quickly, graceful like her namesake, and snapped the pin onto his free nipple.

"HnnNNN!! Ngh, uhuhhuhnnngh."

"I have a thing for muscular Christian men," she explained, slowly. "You're 19 and go to church, with a ripped as hell body and a shitty GPA. That's just my type." She ran a finger up his wet length, his cock dribbling with precum. "Cute himbos with religious morals, nice and naive... A good helping of toxic masculinity on the side...." A sigh. "You're human catnip to a dominatrix like me," she paused, letting the weight of her words sink in. "...but this pussy ain't no housecat. I'm the Goddamn lioness, and you," Ethan gasped as her long nails dragged down his inner thighs, "Get to be my prey."

And with that, she deepthroated his cock.

Ethan wailed, tears forming in his eyes. He tried to jump out of the chair with all his strength, but it was useless. Grace tied a tight knot and all he could do was shift his ass to the back of the seat, but her mouth only followed. Up and down, up and down....

When she slid off his weeping cock, he cried out and came untouched.

"Fuck!" she yelled.

Ethan's eyes were wide with horror, but soon that horror was confusion when Grace burst into girlish laughter. She tried to stop laughing, hiding her mouth behind her hand, but the giggling wouldn't stop. There was cum on her dress. 

"I forgot to tell you that you could cum," she said, out of breath. "Oh, honey- I'm sorry!" She reached around his head and let the ballgag fall to the floor. Before he could say a word, he found himself in a long, sweet kiss.

When she broke away from him, her cheeks were pink from laughter. She cleared her throat. "How was it?" she asked.

Ethan's breathing was still heavy. "I- I didn't get to cum."

"What? Ethan, you just-"

"The feeling is still there," he whined, squirming against the rope. "Please get me off, mistress. Please don't have that count..."

She raised her eyebrows. "Have you never had a ruin before?"

"A what?"

She shooed him with her hand. "Nevermind. Let me get you untied and I can ride you in the guest room, 'kay? On a bed so you can nap after. And I'll drive us back to campus before the sun sets. Sound good?"

"I'd like that," he said. "But first- for the love of Christ in heaven- take these damn clamps off."

She laughed and obliged. Grace may be a self-proclaimed predator, but she never failed to take care of her "prey". He silently vowed to try getting hurt by her more often.


End file.
